Drabbles from Beyond the Stars
by Rizu Neko-Chan
Summary: Purin sings about toe jam on toast. Kisshu dreams of fluffy bunnies. Ryou is having a war with plastic wrap. What else could possibly go wrong in Drabble-land? Much more, my friend. Much, much more. xx-Crack-ish. Read at your own risk.-xx
1. Kisshu's Name

(A.N./ Summary pretty much says it. This is how I push myself out of writers block: by writing drabbles. It really works; you should try it when you get block! Anyway, for those expecting my next big project, hold up for another month or so. I'm almost finished with the draft, so I should get typing within a week or two. No, you do not get to hear the plot; just know that it's big. Bigger than PcB big. Until then, enjoy the result of my block.)

---

Kisshu sat on one of the pillars in the alien dimension and absent-mindedly watched Pai type whatever he was typing on the supercomputer.

He barely noticed when Taruto teleported in front of him, and didn't pay a speck of attention when the smaller alien lifted his hand up over his nose. He sputtered into his hand,

"KISSHU!" Kisshu's head jerked up to stare at Taruto. He moaned,

"What?" Taruto shook his head and wiped his nose, saying,

"Nothing. I just sneezed."

Kisshu rolled his eyes.

Not two minutes later and Taruto appeared again. In the same manner as the last, he lifted his hand to his nose, took a deep breath, and snorted into his hand,

"KISSHU!"

Kisshu's head shot up and he narrowed his eyes, speaking through clenched teeth,

"What?!"

"Nothing," Taruto said with a smug face, "I just sneezed." Kisshu rolled his eyes (yet again) and Taruto went off to who-knows-where.

For the third time, Taruto appeared in front of Kisshu. Kisshu crossed his arms and glared Taruto in the eyes.

"Don't do it," he cautioned, "I know you want to, but don't do it…" Taruto, with a grin, lifted his hand to his face, and spluttered,

"KISSHU!" Kisshu growled and yelled,

"PAI! Tell Taruto to stop mocking me!" Pai replied,

"Calm down, Kisshu. He is only sneezing; it is a common earth virus…"

Taruto grinned in victory, and Kisshu hung his head in defeat.


	2. Purin's Cake

"Purin-chan…what are you doing?"

Ryou observed the complete chaos of a mess which once was the neat, clean kitchen. A goopy, grey substance was spilling out of a bowl and onto the tiled floor. The refrigerator was half-open, cartons of eggs and various table condiments spilling out. Dozens of dozens of kitchen utensils were piled high around the kitchen, all with a different-colored mush covering them. Chocolate chips were all over the counter, and the sorry-looking mixing bowl was full of them.

In the middle of the huge mess, standing innocently on a small, brown stool, was Pudding, who looked like she was trying to roast marshmallows on the lamp overhead using kitchen tongs.

"Purin is making cake, na do da!" Purin replied, turning the kitchen tong over.

"…and what kind of cake are you baking?" Ryou inquired, straining to keep his patience.

"Peanut butter and pickle relish, na do da!" Purin said, grinning happily.

"Why are you roasting marshmallows, then?" Ryou said between clenched teeth.

Oh, only if Keiichiro had discovered the mess before Ryou. Then, maybe, he would have handled Purin's response better…

"'cause I felt like s'mores instead, na do da."


	3. Fangirl's Dream

They say you learn a new thing every day. Well, today was Kish's lucky day. For there, before him, was something completely new to him. Yes, everyone, Kish had met his first fan girl, complete with messy hair, glasses, and a dweebish grin.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously. He was about to release another Chimera animal in the park, but this new object of interest had him distracted for the moment.

"I'm your biggest fan!" the girl screeched. The alien blinked and asked dully,

"Enlighten me, what's a 'fan' again?" The girl pushed her glasses up her nose,

"Oh, right, right, you don't know that kind of stuff since you're an alien and all, huh Kish-kun?" Kish blinked,

"Er…how do you know I'm an alien…and my name for that matter…?"

"Well…" the girl said, shifting her gaze to the sky, "I've scrounged out every TV broadcast that has you recorded on it; I've tried predicting where your attacks will be, and sometimes I've seen you with the other two…hm…they're 'Pie' and 'Tart', right?" Kish nodded in bewilderment,

"Yeah…that's right…so you're a stalker then?" The fan girl seemed taken aback for a moment, but quickly recovered,

"I guess, sort of…but a little milder then that. You're just so interesting to watch, and really, really hot!" Kish blinked,

"Um, thanks."

"I should probably leave you to your alien-ish business, right?" the fan girl said. Kish nodded,

"That would be best."

"Thanks for talking!" she squealed. Before she dashed off, though, she added,

"Oh, yeah, and one more thing."

"Hm?" Kish asked.

"You and Ichigo should totally get together. You two are a match made in heaven!" With that, she dashed back into the woods of the park. Kish raised an eyebrow.

"Well…" he said to himself, "That was weird."


	4. Ichigo's Secret

The Momomiya family sat quietly eating at the dinner table. Ichigo sat at her usual place. However, she was not in her usual mood. She bit her lip, kept her head lowered, and only picked at her food. Soon, her mother noticed.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked. Ichigo sighed and shook her head,

"Nothing…" Her mom frowned,

"No, dear, tell the truth. Something is bothering you." Ichigo sighed. She spoke in a nervous garble,

"Will you promise not to get mad?" Her father narrowed his eyes and leaned closer. He growled,

"What. Did. Aoyama. Do. To. You?!" Sakura pushed her husband back in his chair as she smiled reassuringly at her daughter.

"Of course, honey," she said, "What is it?"

Tension hung thick in the air around the table. Ichigo stood up from her chair, and, in a sudden moment of passion, cried,

"_I ran off and eloped with my boss!!_"

"**WHAT?!"**

Ichigo shot up from bed. Beads of sweat ran down her face, and she struggled to maintain her breath. The only sound in her night-engulfed bedroom was the ticking of her clock, and the distant noise of a car rushing by.

After a few moments of calm, she groaned and flopped back down into her pillow. She murmured,

"Only a nightmare…only a nightmare…"


	5. Minto's Boyfriend

One fine day in Café Mew Mew, a gang of teenage boys came strutting into the café. They seated themselves and began a loud, obnoxious conversation about how to pick up girls. Ichigo moaned and pretended not to see them, hoping that one of the other Mews would pick up their order instead.

Within a minute or two, one of the boys, unnaturally tall and lanky, walked over to the table where Minto was sitting.

"Hey," he said, leaning on the empty chair across from her, "Is this seat taken?" Minto hesitated and took a sip of her tea. Delicately setting the cup down, she lifted her eyes to him and replied bluntly,

"Yes."

"By whom, may I ask?" the boy said with an obnoxiously wide grin. The other gang members at their table snickered and elbowed each other. Minto kept her cool and replied calmly,

"No one." The boy raised an eyebrow, his grin faltering slightly,

"But you just said that it was taken."

"It is."

"Specifically WHO is going to be sitting in this seat?" The teenager seemed to be getting very angry, his head getting lower and lower, his eyes getting more and more narrow.

"No one," Minto replied smoothly. She took another dainty sip of tea. Lifting the cup from her lips, she smirked at him from over her teacup.

"Forget it!" he growled. He threw himself from the chair he was leaning on and stormed back to the table.

"Come on, boys," he said, "Let's get out of this girly trashcan." With that, the gang, hands in their pockets, furiously marched out of the café.

Ichigo grinned to herself, thinking,

…_and that is why Minto doesn't have a boyfriend. _


	6. Zakuro's French

Zakuro, in her boredom, watched the Mews idly as they served the customers waiting at tables. It had been a slow day for them; not much traffic was coming through. Of course, this meant that Zakuro had time for herself to relax and watch the café activity. No one really told her to get to work, and she didn't mean to anytime soon.

Ryou came walking down from the staircase of the cafe and tapped Zakuro's shoulder,

"Zakuro? Could you come with me for a moment?" Zakuro nodded dully and followed Ryou up the stairs. Once they reached the top, Ryou led her to his room.

Various pieces of what looked like a new desk were scattered across the floor. Some were the boards, some were pipes, and some were pre-packed bags of screws. Ryou strode over to the mess and picked up an unfolded sheet of paper. Handing it to Zakuro, he explained,

"I ordered this desk from an international website, and the instructions came in French. Could you translate it for me?" Zakuro raised an eyebrow and asked dryly,

"You don't know French?" Ryou sighed woefully.

"You know," he muttered, "I'm supposed to be a super-genius and all, but you can't expect me to know _everything. _I know English, Japanese, Korean, and some German. Is that good enough for you?"

Zakuro was giving him a blank, emotionless stare. It made Ryou feel rather uncomfortable. He asked again,

"Can you translate it?" Zakuro glanced down to the paper, to Ryou, and back to the paper. After a few moments, she turned over the paper.

"The Japanese instructions are on the back…"


	7. Retasu's Rock

It was closing time at the café, and Retasu was the first to finish cleaning up. She quickly headed to the back of the café. Digging around in her duffel back, she brought out her pastel-pink iPod nano. The screen was scratched from overuse, and the spinwheel was worn also, but it still worked all the same.

Retasu turned the device on with her thumb and spun through her albums. When she came to one, she looked around her in mild paranoia, then turned back to the screen. Clicking the album twice, the music began to play.

Now, Retasu was the shy-girl sort of person, and so you would expect her music to resemble something of smooth jazz or classical orchestra. However, Retasu's music preference…wasn't exactly typical of her personality. For, from her headphones, blasted the loud, rock tunes of the j-rock band "Arashi".

Retasu mouthed the lyrics along to the song,

"_yurari yureru hikari hitotsu_

_itami iyasu kotonaku kieru_

_I TAKE YOUR LIFE FOREVER_

_YOU TAKE MY LIFE FOREVER"_

Completely lost in her music, she began to do an air guitar along with the song,

"_hirari ochiru namida hitotsu_

_omoi todoku kotonaku kieru_

_I TAKE YOU LIFE FOREVER_

_YOU TAKE MY LIFE"_

She stopped short, however, when she spied movement from around the corner of the back room. Slowly turning her head, she saw Ryou casually walking in with a bemused face on. She turned red and immediately began apologizing,

"I-I'm sorry, S-Sh-Shirogane! I'll be more careful and pay attention more and not be so-"

"Retasu."

Retasu looked up at Ryou, who began walking closer. He pulled out one of Retasu's earbuds and listened through it. Retasu bit her lip and turned an even darker shade of red.

Ryou nodded his head thoughtfully,

"Arashi, hm? …you have good taste."

000

(A.N./ The song Retasu is listening to is called "Truth" by Arashi. That song owns, seriously.)


	8. Keiichiro's Sorbet

One busy afternoon in Café Mew Mew, Keiichiro came out of his kitchen with a bizarre-colored substance in a small sundae glass. Purin, who was passing by, stopped to look.

"What's that, na do da?" she asked curiously. Keiichiro beamed,

"It's my newest dessert creation: a seaweed sorbet. Care to try some?" Purin looked, bewildered, at the sorbet for a moment. She shook her head,

"Sorry, but no thanks, na do da. I'm kind of busy right now, na do da." Keiichiro nodded, still beaming,

"That's alright. Keep up the good work!" Purin nodded, her face brightening,

Thank you, na do da!" With that, she took off to serve one of her tables.

Next, Keiichiro spied Ichigo walking back to the kitchen to dish up some pre-made pastries.

"Ichigo-san," he said, "Would you care to try some of my sorbet?" Ichigo blinked, eyeing the sorbet curiously.

"What kind is it?" she asked.

"Seaweed," Keiichiro stated. Ichigo straightened up,

"Um…no thank you. Maybe later." Keiichiro's face fell slightly, but he politely smiled,

"Alright. Keep up with your good work!" Ichigo nodded and smiled back before heading to pick up the pastries.

A third opportunity for an opinion came when Retasu came by. She was humming to herself, and almost passed Keiichiro by when he called to her,

"Reatsu-san?" Retasu nearly jumped out her skin as she whirled around,

"Y-yes, Akasaka-san?" Keiichiro smiled,

"Would you like to try my seaweed sorbet?" Retasu hesitated and cocked her head to the side,

"Isn't that a bit…strange?" Keiichiro laughed,

"Everyone seems to think so. I insist, it's really quite good." Retasu smiled weakly and said,

"I mean no offence, Akasaka-san, but it sounds a bit…strange. I'm really not that accustomed to bizarre foods. I'm sorry." Akasaka nodded and pulled a small smile,

"That's alright. You can go now. Sorry to take up your time." Retasu smiled,

"Thank you, Akasaka san."

Quite discouraged at the failure of his dish, Akasaka sighed and set it down on the kitchen counter. He stared at it sorrowfully,

"Sorry I've failed you…"

"Failed who?"

Keiichiro turned to see Ryou looking at him curiously, hands in his pockets. Keiichiro's face brightened,

"Ryou, will you try some of my seaweed sorbet? Nobody else seems to want to try it…" Ryou, without hesitating, stepped forward and took the glass in his hands.

"I trust your taste," he remarked. Taking the small teaspoon out of the glass, he scooped up a small bite and put it in his mouth. Keiichiro waited nervously, wringing his hands in small motions. Eventually, Ryou nodded,

"It's good. A nice mix of the vegetables and the sugar creates a tangy mixture that is oddly satisfying. Well done!" Keiichiro smiled heartily and said,

"If only you could convince the girls about that…"

As if on cue, Ichigo came stepping around the corner to pick up a dish from an order.

"Oi, Strawberry!" Ryou called. Ichigo turned,

"What now, Shirogane? I'm kind of busy here!" Ryou rolled his eyes and shoved the sorbet at her.

"Eat," he commanded. Ichigo scowled,

"What am I, some kind of dog-"

"Just try it, okay?" Ichigo rolled her eyes and picked up the dish. Taking a small spoonful, she put it in her mouth. Keiichiro, again quite nervous in anticipation, waited patiently. Ichigo swallowed and declared,

"Wow…it's actually pretty good…can I show the other girls?" Keiichiro nodded,

"Of course!" Ichigo beamed and shot out the kitchen, calling,

"Zakuro-san, you've got to try this!" Ryou smiled wryly at Keiichiro,

"I think you've just created a new trend." Keiichiro laughed,

"Let's just hope the customers don't get scared away."

(A.N./ This big daddy is twice as long as my longest! Yet it's still not very long...)


	9. Taruto's Imagination

Taruto and Kisshu were both sitting on a vacant rooftop in Tokyo, overlooking the sunrise. Needless to say, they were both painfully bored. They weren't planning an attack any time soon, Pai was doing some boring computer stuff, and they didn't feel like bugging the Mews. So here they sat, bored out of their minds.

Kisshu sat up, stretched, and began to sit back down again. He was stopped, however, by a horrified Taruto.

"What are you doing?!" Taruto asked in apparent astonishment.

Kisshu raised an eyebrow and replied dryly, "Sitting down." Taruto narrowed his eyes.

"You're sitting," he gestured to the space, "on my imaginary friend!" Kisshu blinked in bewilderment.

"Imaginary friend…really?" he said, laughing shortly to himself, "Seriously?! What's got into YOU lately?"

Taruto scowled, "Shut up, idiot! Just move over so you're not sitting on him!" Kisshu, who was beginning to play along, smirked and moved over to the side of the space.

"So," he remarked casually to Taruto, "What is your imaginary friend's name?"

"Marianne," Taruto replied stoutly. Kisshu tried to suppress his laugh as he prodded further.

"What exactly is he?" Taruto thought for a moment or two before replying,

"He's a human man. He likes his ears pulled because he think that will make them longer. He's kind of weird like that, but he just admires mine so much that he wants to have big ears of his own."

"Taruto…you've gone crazy."


	10. Pai's Book

Pai was leaning on the control panel to his computer, facing towards the large screen. However, he was not watching it. Instead, he was reading a book. No, it wasn't a book on anthropology or advanced calculus, but, instead, a rather intriguing romance novel he had picked up not a day ago. His work had slackened since, and he simply couldn't put it down, even though his willpower was known to be strong.

He tried to rip his eyes from the page as he read.

"_I felt moisture filling up my eyes as I looked at Emmett. I barely knew him, and yet, somehow, not knowing when I would see him again after tonight was anguishing. I knew this was just a faint taste of the goodbyes I would have to survive in the next hour, and the thought made the tears begin to spill."_

His attempt at pulling himself away was soon found futile, and he was stuck farther into the book. As he read along, he found himself flipping pages almost unconsciously.

"'_I love you. I will always love you, no matter what happens--"_

Just then, Pai was interrupted from his book with a yell.

"PAI! Taruto's gone nuts! He says he has an imaginary friend named Mary or something and--"

"Get _OUT_!" Pai roared in fury, "I have to find out what happens to _BELLA_!"

Kisshu blinked twice, then massaged his forehead wearily,

"Not you too…"


	11. Masha's Pink

It was the evening time at Café Mew Mew, and the girls had just finished a rather slow day at the café. Masha buzzed around the girl's heads, calling, "Good work! Good work!"

Purin sat up from her table and snatched Masha out of the air. She stared into Masha's eyes, making the little robot squiggle in her grip.

"Hey Retasu, na do da," she called, "Why do you think Masha is pink, na do da?"

Retasu put on a confused face and thought aloud, "Hm…I guess it's to blend in with the scenery…but he's a flying robot, so he would attract attention nevertheless…"

Zakuro lifted her head and mumbled, "Retasu's right. I can't see a good reason why it's pink."

"Well," said Ichigo, "I'm pink too! Maybe Ryou just modeled Masha after the colors of our costumes!"

"Well why are our_ costumes_ weird colors, then?" Minto asked. Just then, Ryou came rounding the corner. All at once, the girls called in unison,

"Why is Masha pink??"

Ryou blinked, shrugged, and walked away, calling, "'Cause I felt like making him pink."


	12. Deep Blue's Questioning

Deep Blue sat idly in his dimension and let his mind wander off to places unknown. There wasn't much to do there, and so spacing out was a common habit of his. Sometimes he would solve infinite algebra problems in his head, or try to confirm the longest prime number. It was just what he did.

His little world of zen was suddenly interrupted, however, when three ripples of air appeared in the space in front of him. Pai, Taruto, and Kisshu had come to visit. Deep Blue didn't know of anything they could be needing or asking about, as they were in an idle stage without many battle plans.

The three aliens knelt before their leader in reverence. Pai was the first to speak.

"Deep Blue-sama," he said in a respectful tone, "My greatest apologies for disturbing your peace, but a question has been haunting our minds over the past few days. Would you be so gracious enough to enlighten us with your almighty knowledge?"

Deep Blue wasn't stupid. He knew that Pai was buttering him up for something…but what?

"What is it?" Deep Blue replied.

"Well…" Pai hesitated, shooting sideways glances at Kisshu and Taruto.

"Don't waste my time," Deep Blue snapped.

Pai righted himself and asked boldly, "Deep Blue-sama, are you male or female?"

The silence around them was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. After about ten seconds of waiting, Deep Blue spoke in a voice so quiet, so still, that it was almost a whisper.

"Get out."

Yet the chilling demand was enough for the three aliens to scramble to their feet like scared rabbits and stumble back through their teleporting holes. Deep Blue groaned in his melancholy.

"Idiots…"

---

**PLEASE READ!**

(A.N./ Alright, kiddies, what's the last person we have to do? Why, it's Masaya, of course! What? We still have the Blue Knight? They're the same people! Well, not really...

Okay, enough of my ranting, I'll get to the point. I really, REALLY am tempted to perform some good, old-fashioned Masaya bashing for the next one, but I'll probably lose my head if any sort of Masaya-defender stumbles across this fic. So what should I do? Should I play it safe and stay away from any mockery, or beat the living crap out of his obsessive "tree-hugging"? Please let me know, everyone, so I don't offend any Masaya-lovers out there!)


	13. Masaya's Date

Ichigo was incredibly excited. She was so excited that she felt like bursting at the seams. No, she was so excited that she felt like doing a funny dance for no reason. However, she was to contain herself, for her boyfriend Masaya was coming over for dinner that night. Her parents had agreed to leave them alone and went out for a night by themselves. Ichigo was thrilled to be able to have an alone night with Masaya at her house. Not only that, but she got to cook the meal (with the help of Mom) as well! This was going to be the best date of her life, and she decided that nothing, NOTHING could ruin it.

That is, she _thought _nothing could ruin it.

After Masaya had taken his seat at the table, Ichigo brought the main dish from the kitchen: a proudly presented chicken teriyaki and noodle dish. She set the main dishes on the table and went back to get the rice.

When she returned, they sat down, said, "Itadakimasu!" and began their meal.

Halfway through, Ichigo noticed that Masaya hadn't touched his teriyaki. She was so proud of making it, and it was the centerpiece of her dish! She would be disappointed if he really thought that it was that repulsive.

"Um…Aoyama-kun?"

Masaya looked up from his food and said, smiling, "Yes, Momomiya-san?"

Ichigo looked to her plate and said quietly, "Um…sorry to prod, but…is my chicken really that repulsive?"

Masaya's face fell slightly. After a few moments, he spoke.

"Ah, well…Momomiya-san...I'm a vegetarian."

This was the worst date of Ichigo's life.


	14. Shintaro's Discovery

(A.N./ Sorry if I disappointed any Masaya bashers last chapter with my fairly safe take on Masaya. I would feel guilty if I slammed him TOO hard, but it would be fun to do sometime, 'cause I'm evil like that.)

Shintaro Momomiya came storming downstairs in his pajamas one morning after Ichigo had left for school. In his hand he clutched a small, pink book with a little metal lock on the side. He was flipping through the pages angrily, muttering inaudible words to himself. Looking up from his source of amusement, he called to his wife, "Sakura, come take a look at this! I think our daughter's gone crazy!"

Sakura, looking up from the breakfast dishes, sighed to herself and set down the plate she had been washing. She dried her hands with a towel and came over to where Shintaro was glowering on the living room sofa.

"Can you believe some of the stuff she's writing in her diary?!" Shintaro exclaimed, gesturing to the pages, "She keeps talking about being a superhero and everything! It's crazy!"

Sakura giggled, "Oh, calm down, Shintaro. All teenagers go through a creative spurt where they love to make up stories! She's living her fantasy life in her diary, that's all!"

Shintaro shook his head, "No, that's not all! Okay, this is the kind of thing that makes me mad. Listen:

_Dear Diary, _

_It hasn't been long since I've been a Mew Mew, and we've found our third member. She's really nice and caring and-" _Shintaro cut himself off with, "Blah, blah blah, okay, now, listen to this:

…_but on my way home from school, this guy jumped down from a building and kissed me right on the lips! I was so embarrassed! He said that his name was Kisshu, and that he'd be back. Then he just flew into the sky and left!" _

Sakura's smile lingered on her lips, "Ah, teen fantasies." Shintaro, however, was not amused one bit.

"Not only that, but she talks about seeing her boss shirtless and-"

"Shintaro, maybe you should sleep in this morning."

"Fine," Shintaro said grudgingly, tossing the diary to Sakura, "You see for yourself, honey."

Sakura smiled, "Thanks, dear. You get some good sleep, okay?"

Shintaro laughed coldly, "Ha. I won't be getting any of that for a while now."

At that, he stomped his way up the stairs.


	15. Ryou's Difficulty

(A.N./ After I posted the last drabble, I realized that we still had Ryou to do. Actually, Kisshus Best Friend -x pointed it out to me. I was banging my head on my desk out of my embarrassment after I read her review. xD Thanks much, KBF-x! This one was inspired by a recent experience with plasic wrap (sadly). I'm about as hopeless as Ryou with the stuff...

I'm not sure if I'm going to post any more drabbles after this one, but I might, so keep this on your alert lists, folks!)

---

It was thin, transparent, and came in a narrow cardboard box. It was light, and stored commonly in average houses. Such an innocent object couldn't possibly be something that could cause so much distress. But, for Ryou Shirogane, it could. For he found that the sheer innocence of plastic wrap was so irritating. Sure, it looked perfectly simple and easy to apply to the glass bowl of vegetables he was heating up. Ryou knew it's evil nature, though. He knew how terribly evil it was on the inside, though it seemed so harmless on the outside.

Narrowing his eyes, he pinched the middle of the clear sheet and pulled back until he had the desired length. Cautiously, he pressed the sheet to the blade on the box. He pulled the box up in a jerking potion, and the plastic wrap came off in a long tear descending on one side. Ryou scowled. It was uneven.

Choosing to ignore the inequality of the sheet, he pushed the box of plastic wrap aside and pulled the glass bowl towards him. He held the plastic sheet up to cover the bowl, only to have it stick to his arm. He narrowed his eyes and tried to peel it off with his other hand. Then the two layers of plastic wrap met and clung together, forming a fold on one side. Ryou groaned and tried to pull apart the two sides. He folded a wrinkle down the middle as he was doing so. Once he was finished undoing the fold, he turned to the wrinkle to undo it. The fold went back into a bigger fold, though, and undoing the wrinkle only made the plastic wrap gather at the middle. Ryou moaned in frustration, and, balling up the plastic wrap, he called, "Keiichiro, a little help?"

Keiichiro, without an inquisitive word, walked into the kitchen, tore out an even, straight sheet of plastic wrap from the box, pulled it over the bowl, and handed the bowl to Ryou. Ryou took it and nodded in thanks.

Keiichiro smiled. "Plastic wrap takes a lot of practice, Ryou."


	16. Purin Sings a Silly Song

"Ahem!" Purin cleared her throat-- more loudly than usual. However, she did not receive the audience she had anticipated. Instead, the customers at Café Mew Mew kept on with their idle conversation and eating of their desserts.

"A-HEM, na no da!" she tried again. Still, no one turned to look at her. Purin frowned. If something didn't go the way she didn't want it to go, then she would do something about it, because that was the way that her mind worked.

"Listen up, na no da!" she demanded, stomping her foot. Half of the Café turned as she continued, "It's time to sing a silly song, and you're all gonna hear it, okay, na no da?"

Now the entire Café was staring at Purin, some exchanging awkward glances between themselves, and some looking like they were about to take off and head for the hills. Purin, glad to finally have her attention, spread a long, cheerful smile on her face.

"Thanks, everyone, na no da! Now, this one's called 'Toe Jam on Toast!' It's dedicated to by best friend Retasu, na no da!"

Meanwhile, in the back of the café, Retasu had just scrambled around the corner and to the kitchen where the other Mews were working.

"Everyone!" she called in anxiety, "We have a…a problem out there!"

"_Toe jam on to-a-a-ast!_

_Is really gro-o-oss!_

_It gets all grey and mushy _

_And soaks up in the brea-a-ad!"_

"Purin-san!" Retasu yelled from beside the table Purin was standing on, "Could you please get off of the table?"

"Hold on, Retasu-oneechan," Purin whispered not-so-discreetly through her teeth, "I'm almost to the chorus!"

"Purin, get off of there!" Ichigo yelled, rushing to Retasu's side.

"Not yet!" Purin responded defiantly. And, with that, she burst out in song once again.

"_Oh it's lint between your toes_

_Where it came from, no one knows!_

_Probably from the fuzzy socks_

_You had yes-ter-day!_

_It shrivels in the sun_

_Oh, it's so very fun_

_To pick-out-when-you're bo-o-o-o-ored!" _

Purin grinned and bowed to the befuddled customers.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, na no da! Can I get any tips, na no da?"

(A.N./ Huzzah! I decided to continue! And, yes, I'm repeating all of the characters! Sorry if repeating the characters is too boring, but I thought this one up while working on my newest chapter-fic, tLOS, and I just HAD to put it up!)


	17. Taruto Explores a Book of Fairytales

(A.N./ I just got back from the Sakura-Con yesterday, so I'm a bit tired and a little funny in the head at the moment. Of course, that's the perfect mood to be in when you're writing stuff like this...)

-

Flap. Pause. Flap. Pause. Flap.

The sound of turning pages was exceptionally loud in the alien's dimension, due to the fact that the place was spacious and tended to echo easily. Therefore, anyone occupying the same space was likely to hear and be able to follow the rhythmic pace of the turning pages…whether they wanted to or not.

Flap. Pause. Flap.

Unfortunately, the turner of the pages wasn't the only person occupying the room. A friend of his was there also. This friend of the page-turner was supposed to be doing research on the supercomputer (which he didn't care to do) but he became distracted by the turning of the pages. He unwillingly found himself counting out the time in-between the page-turning. His long nails clicked against the metal of the control panel as he blew a forest-green hair out of his face.

…_five…six…seven…eight…nine…_

Flap.

"Taruto…would you mind…er, turning pages a little quieter? I can't concentrate."

"Well, then," Taruto responded snidely, "I guess I should just stop breathing then. That would save a WHOLE lot of wasted concentration. Oh, is waving my feet back and forth too much of a distraction? Should I stop that too?" Kisshu balled his hand up into a fist.

_Annoying nuisance..._

"Look, could you go read whatever you're reading somewhere else so I can _focus_?" groaned Kisshu.

"You know, you sound like Pai," Taruto said, swinging his legs back and forth once more.

"What are you reading anyway?" Kisshu asked with curiosity.

"Ah, an old fairytale book," Taruto said with a wave of his hand, "The stuff in here is kinda morbid, though. This one story talks about a wolf who is like some kind of child molester and stalks this one chick with a red hood. He eventually gets his guts carved out by a woodsman, though."

Kisshu raised an eyebrow and drifted up to where Taruto was sitting. He stared over his shoulder and scanned the page of the story he was currently at.

"The one here is about this one princess who has to run away from the castle 'cause her mom's out to kill her or something, and then she lives with seven dwarfs in their little hut-thing. Eventually she gets poisoned and dies, but a random prince comes and magically wakes her up again and they ride off into the sunset. Oh yeah, and the evil queen gets pushed off a cliff."

"Geez, that's really dumb," Kisshu said, sticking out his tongue. He reached over Taruto and turned the next page.

"Oh, yeah," Taruto explained, "This one's about some kids that get lost in the woods and end up in this house made of candy. But then this witch person tries to eat them, and so they shove her into an oven."

"So what happens after the witch gets baked?"

"I dunno. It doesn't say."

"Sick-minded kids."

"Sick-minded old lady. Trying to lure kids into her house by making out of candy."

"Wait…I'm seeing a pattern here," Kisshu said, tapping his chin thoughtfully, "Bad guy harasses good guy. Bad guy dies in a grisly way. Story has a less-than-satisfying ending."

Taruto nodded, frowning.

"I hate earth fairytales."

-

(A.N./ Sometimes Taruto (or Kisshu) uses bad grammar in my fics, and I just want you guys to know that this is completely intentional. It keeps him more in character if he talks more like he would normally talk, even if it involves loose slang and a run-on or two.)


	18. Retasu Discovers an Embarrassing Poster

(A.N./ I was supposed to have this up yesterday night, but the internet crashed on me literally seconds after I uploaded the document, so I haven't had much time to put it up 'till now. Sorry for the wait!)

--::--

Retasu was walking home on her way back from school. It was a bright, sunny day. The birds were tweeting their songs of late spring. Retasu slung her bag over her shoulder and took a big breath of air. The air was fresh, the skies clear.

Suddenly, she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. Curiously, she backed up and looked into a shop window. Past her reflection, she spotted a poster in the window. It read:

_Come to Tokyo East Convention Center May 15th for the one and only anime convention in Tokyo, featuring the Mew Mews!_

Now, it wasn't the fact that the poster advertised the "Mew Mews" that caught Retasu by surprise. She'd seen a few Mew Mew impersonators, mostly dressed as Ichigo, that would go to kids' birthday parties and such. What really caught her by surprise was that, not only did the poster have all of the Mews in it, her impersonator was, on closer inspection, male. A boy. As her. And he wasn't a young, skinny boy either. She recoiled in embarrassment. Was _that_ what the media saw her as? Was she _that _ugly?

Retasu shook the thought out of her mind and pushed her glasses up her nose.

_It's okay, Retasu, you're fine_, she told herself, forcing her eyes off the poster and her feet in front of her, _It's not like you have those big of legs…right?_

She cast a wary glance to her legs and bit her lip.

_Right?_

--::--

(A.N./ This story is inspired by a male Ichigo cosplayer I saw at the Sakura-con. Sorry, buddy, but I don't think you were trying hard enough to look like a girl...

Okay, so, I'm wondering something that I need YOUR help on deciding. For the next drabble, should I do a total crack-fic? Like, more crack-ish than Pudding's toe lint song? A crack-fic where nothing makes much sense, but it's screaming hilarious anyway? Or should I play it safe? **Please speak up and tell me**! I swear I won't bite. Maybe. -shifty eyes-)


	19. Kisshu Dreams of Fluffy Bunnies

(A.N./ Alright, everyone, say thank you to my awesome little sister who came up with the idea for this fic. I thought of the basic plot, but she thought up all of the randomness in it. Enjoy this crack-ish drabble!)

-x-

"Where am I?"

It was the first thought that crossed Kisshu's mind as he floated in the air. Actually, he wasn't really flying. He just kind of hung there, even though he wasn't trying to fly, like some invisible force was holding him up.

Observing the scenery before him, he saw that unnaturally white, fluffy clouds surrounded him, the sky above being an unnatural baby blue. Then he turned and saw it: the phone. There was a slightly old-looking, grey plastic phone suspended in the middle of nowhere. Why there was a phone in the sky, he didn't know. So, naturally, he walked over to it, picked it up, and listened.

A few seconds of dial tone. He considered mounting it back before an eerie, feminine-sounding voice sounded from the other side.

"_The time to die is now." _

Kisshu raised an eyebrow before slamming the phone back down on the receiver. He turned around at the sound of light footsteps to see…

A little fluffy bunny. Not only was it a little fluffy bunny, but it had a face remarkably similar to Ichigo Momomiya's on it. Kisshu smiled and got on his knees, calling, "Here, little bunny! I won't hurt you!"

The little bunny cocked its head and smiled cheerfully. Then, suddenly, Kisshu heard what sounded like oncoming thunder. From all sides came a mass, a swarm of little white bunnies, all which had the face of Ichigo on them. Kisshu got up and staggered back. He soon found that he was unable to teleport. Moments later, he was swarmed by the little furry creatures, who were practically suffocating him with their furry bodies and strawberry scent. Death by fluffy bunnies.

He gasped for air, then…

Kisshu found himself on some rooftop in Tokyo that he didn't recognize. His head was throbbing, and his legs felt weak. The sun, though just beginning to rise over the horizon, stung as his eyes. He squinted and shielded himself from the light.

"Ugh…what happened?" he groaned. He moved his hand to the side, only to knock over a glass bottle. Looking to his side, he discovered why he felt so sick…and found out why he was dreaming of Ichigo-bunnies.

It was a beer bottle. Next to it were two or three more.

Exhausted, he slumped back onto the concrete structure.

"No more bunnies…"

-x-


	20. Ichigo Has a Breakdown

(A.N./ Finally! A new drabble enters! This idea is from my sister again, 'cause she's awesome that way. I'm trying to talk her into reading some of the stuff on here...)

---

Engaged in an epic battle at the base of Toyko Tower, the Mews and the alien trio were battling it out to the death. Both chimera animals and hand-to hand combat weapons were being used in the process.

Suddenly, a shrill cry rang out from one of the Mews.

"OWWW!" cried a distressed Ichigo, clutching her leg. "IT HUUUURTS!"

The Mews rushed over to Ichigo and tried to console her while the aliens looked at each other in surprise.

"What's going on here, Kisshu?" Pai demanded, shooting an equally befuddled alien a dirty look.

"Whaddya mean, 'What's going on'? I'm just as clueless as you are!" Kisshu spat back, eyeing the scene below him.

"Well you're usually the one who comes up with some whack-o side-plan that none of us know about!" Taruto retorted. "For all we know, you could've planted some kind of chimera animal in the old hag's leg so that she would drop to the ground!" Kisshu flared up in anger.

"So I just have a bad reputation, then? Is that it?"

Meanwhile, the Mews were still trying to figure out what was wrong with Ichigo. She would squirm and twist and yell and clutch her leg, but she wouldn't say what was wrong.

"Ichigo, hang in there!" Mint said, heavily concerned for her friend. "You've got to tell us what's wrong!"

"C-c-c…" Ichigo stuttered, clutching her leg tighter and grinding her teeth.

"C-what, na no da?" Pudding asked. She hopping from one foot to the other to keep herself calm.

"C-c-…" Ichigo murmured between gasps. Finally, in a sudden burst of energy, she yelled, "CRAMP!" All of the Mews relaxed. The aliens looked at each other in surprise. Kisshu and Taruto began to chuckle at the idiocy of it all, whereas Pai looked slightly peeved.

"Thank goodness," Zakuro said, sighing in relief, "I thought something serious had happened to you."

"B-but it…is…serious!" Ichigo cried desperately. She bit her lip and tried to move her foot. Shuddering at the pain, she tried again, "It hurts!"

"Just stay here until we're finished, okay, Ichigo-san?" Lettuce said with a reassuring smile. "I'll stay here to protect you."

"You guys aren't very sympathetic, are you?" Ichigo mumbled as the other Mews sped off into battle once more.

"Um, well, what would Ryou say…?" Lettuce murmured, thinking hard. "Ah, yes!" She cleared her throat. "'Baka Strawberry! Toughen up and get back to the action!'" Ichigo was too busy being annoyed to notice Lettuce's notoriously good Ryou impression.

"You're not helping, Lettuce."

---


	21. Pai Passes Judgment

"But Pai!"

"No."

Kisshu stood in front of Pai. Actually, it wasn't where he was standing or who he was standing in front of that made the situation rather unusual. It was what Kisshu was wearing: tight, faded jeans, a rocker t-shirt, and a torn-up leather jacket. Pai was not pleased.

"Take it off."

"But--"

"You look like an earth punk."

"But that's the point! All of the earth kids are wearing this and--"

"This is to impress Ichigo, isn't it?"

"…"

"Forget it, Kisshu."

"You sound like my mom."

"Well then your mother knows what she's doing. Now get out of those ridiculous clothes and at least try to look normal."

"But this _is_ normal!"

"…and I'm a monkey's uncle."

"Really?"

"Yes, and Deep Blue just got a haircut."

Silence.

"…I hate you, Pai."


	22. Minto Takes Out the Garbage

(A.N./ Sorry for delaying the laser tag idea for another chapter! X_X I'm not getting to correct inspiration for a story that could fit into a drabble-ish size! I mean, a Mew vs. Alien laser tag battle? I could write a full-out 10-chapter story for that! So I'm still brainstorming ways to condense it into a smaller size. Sorry for the wait!)

-x-

There stood the wastebasket. It was full to the brim. There stood Minto. She was not happy. Ryou was glaring at Minto, his arms crossed. Minto was glaring at Ryou, her fists clenched.

"I'm not doing it, _Ryou_."

"Everyone else is busy, _Minto_."

"Well why don't you take it out, _Ryou_?"

"I'm paying you to do it, _Minto_."

"I just got a manicure today, _Ryou_."

"And I just washed my hands, _Minto_."

Minto glared. Ryou glared.

"I'll do it, na no da!"

Purin bounded over to the wastebasket, scooped the trash out of the can, and hopped towards the back door.

Minto smirked.

"Problem solved, _Ryou_."

"But I'm making you put the liner in, _Minto_."

Minto scowled.

"I'm not doing it, _Ryou_."

-x-


End file.
